Untitled
by Hisui Ai
Summary: Talvez se eu tivesse ouvido-o naquele momento essas coisas não teriam acontecido. Hoje o vejo visitar meu tumulo acompanhado de uma outra mulher, feliz. Se você está feliz eu também estou, lembra-se Mirok? Felizes para sempre. COMPLETA!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem e sim à Magaká Rumiko Takahashi, porém a história é de minha total autoria.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light**

"Eu abro meus olhos

Tento ver, mas fui cegado

Pela luz branca."

No chão me encontro jogada, meu sangue corre pelas entranhas da terra, meu corpo está entorpecido pela dor. Muito barulho. Escuto muito barulho. As sirenes estão se aproximando antes que eu perca as esperanças, ainda não posso acreditar que essa magnífica festa tenha se convertido em um monte de lágrimas e sangue.

**I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

"Não consigo me lembrar como

Não consigo me lembrar por quê

Eu estou deitado aqui essa noite"

Ola meu amor. Quanto tempo. Não? Não sabe meu amor? Tenho o estranho desejo de poder tocar-te e sentir-te, mas não posso. Sei que está mal e sei que ainda que te diga isso não me escutarás. Mas quero que saiba que não tem a culpa de nada, por isso quero que preste atenção em cada uma de minhas palavras, quero que me escute com o coração.

_- Mana, telefone pra você!_

_A voz do meu irmão tirou-me dos pensamentos que me rondavam, sai do meu quarto e fui atender o telefone._

_- Alô._

_- Sango, sou eu. Como está? – respondeu com sua vibrante voz masculina._

_- Meu amor, estou bem, faz muito tempo que não falo com você. – me entusiasmei muito._

_- Desculpe querida, os estudos estão ocupando muito meu tempo, mas o que acha se eu passar por ai para ir a uma festa? Anda diga que sim. – me pedia. – prometo que passarei muito tempo ao seu lado, por favor._

_- Está bem Miroku._

_- Eu passo ai pra te buscar, te amo._

_- Eu te amo mais._

_- Eu mais. Tchau. – desligou o telefone._

_Largo o telefone e vou correndo para o meu quarto muito emocionada, já que depois de longas semanas por fim o iria ver, procurei meu melhor vestido, me vesti e depois fui espera-lo._

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

"E eu não consigo agüentar a dor

E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora

Não, eu não consigo agüentar a dor."

22 anos acabaram de fazer, 22 anos que se foi por uma discussão sem importância, a dor não desaparece e o sangue segue espalhando-se pelo solo, cada vez sinto mais uma terrível dor em meu coração que não se vai.

Por fim de um pouco de tempo abri a porta e te vi. Ai parado com um grande ramo de rosas vermelhas.

_- Uma flor para outra flor. – me disse com seu charmoso sorriso e seus olhos olhando-me fixamente._

Como se estivesse passado muitos anos sem vê-lo saltei em teus braços e o beijei com muita paixão, por longos minutos nos mantivemos assim ate que o ar nos faltou e tivemos que nos separar.

–_- Está linda, meu amor._

_- Você não fica atrás. - _disse-lhe olhando-o de cima a baixo.

_- Já não me assusto com seus olhares. Te darei um pouco do Mirok pervertido só que para mais tarde._

Sim, sim sempre com suas conversas de mal gosto, mas para mim eram as mais belas do mundo.

_- Como vai o neném? – _perguntou colocando uma de suas mãos sobre meu ventre.

_- Crescendo._

_- Hay, mas ainda não dá para notar, continua belíssima como sempre._

_- Calma, apenas tenho duas semanas._

_- Morro de vontade que nasça logo esse lindo menino._

_- Menina. – _lhe disse com um olhar desafiador.

_- Bem, o que Deus nos mande._

_- Já não está tarde para conversas? – _grita meu irmão que já estava desesperado por nos ouvir falar.

_- Bem, bem já vamos, tchau cunhado._

**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

"Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Eu cometi meus erros

Não há pra onde fugir

A noite continua

Enquanto estou desaparecendo

Estou cansado desta vida

Eu só quero gritar

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?"

Chegamos à festa e entramos você estava com um sorriso triunfante como se estivesse exibindo seu maior tesouro. Entramos em uma pequena sala e nos sentamos à mesa. E começamos a conversar como todos do local estavam fazendo. Esse momento romântico acabou quanto senti uma mão pousar em meu ombro, rapidamente me virei e vi um rapaz de olhos azuis sorrindo para mim.

_- Sango, quanto tempo não? – _me disse, sentando em uma cadeira vaga ao meu lado.

No começo não o reconheci, mas depois de olha-lo por vários segundos me lembrei.

- _Bankotsu é você, não posso acreditar. _– disse feliz lhe dando um grande abraço, qual desagradou muito Miroku.

Por vários minutos estive falando com Bankotsu, um grande amigo de infância que idolatrava pelas boas ações que fazia e essa não foi a exceção, você só escutava o quanto eu admirava Bankotsu muito mais do que a ti, suponho que o que falava te fizera um dano muito grande, já que levantara bruscamente do salão. Pensei que precisava de ar, achei que já ia voltar.

2 horas se passou e não voltaste, me despedi de Bankotsu para depois sair bruscamente, entre os convidados te procurei, mas não o encontrei, um garoto me disse que te viu subindo as escadas, subi rapidamente a sua procura, te procurei por cada quarto, por todos os cômodos te procurei, foi um terrível passo quando abri a porta do ultimo quarto. Por fim havia te encontrado, muito bem acompanhado de uma mulher, os dois sem roupas somente cobertos por um lençol, gritei seu nome com fúria, você despertou e eu te disse tudo que havia entalado na garganta, mostrou uma cara de horror que nunca pode duvidar, se levantou pegou suas roupas e começou a se vestir, mas já era tarde, eu já tinha ido embora do quarto.

Queria correr e me esquecer de todo o passado, mas decidi manter a calma, descia a escada em passos acelerados, queria chorar, mas não o faria diante dos demais, rapidamente me alcançou, me pegou pelos ombros e obrigou-me a olhar-te.

- _Não é o que acredita._

_- Então o que vi lá? Fruto da minha imaginação? Não, não acredito. – _gritei, ele me soltou e finalmente pude sair daquela horrível casa.

_- Sango por favor, não me faça isso! – _saiu correndo para me buscar.

Caminhei rua abaixo, não sabia o que fazia, onde ir, apenas queria ficar sozinha. Esquecer desse horrível pesadelo, esquecer-me de ti, mas de novo me alcanças-te, desta vez me segurou mais forte, não tive outra opção a não ser escutar-te.

_- Sango te juro que não sabia o que fazia, estava bêbado._

_- Hay, por favor não me venha com suas explicações baratas, não posso acreditar que tenhas feito isso a mim, não a mim, você é um desgraçado._

_- Não diga que a culpa é apenas minha, você também a possui._

_- Eu? Que diabos faz para dizer que eu também tenha culpa no que fez?_

_- Não se faz de santa, bem que gosta dos olhares que lhe mandavam deste tipo._

_- É um idiota, que pouco que conhece e eu que pensei..._

_- Pensou errado Sango._

Fiquei calada tentando assimilar bem as palavras que Mirok me dizia, não entendia por que me fazia isso, não sabia por que era não rude comigo.

_- O que foi o rato comeu sua língua?_

Este comentário me enfureceu, fiquei tão enojada que já não sabia o que falar.

- _sabe, estou muito bem, realmente me encanto, foi o melhor que me passou pela vida._

Essas ultimas palavras me deram uma reviravolta no coração, dei a volta e continuei caminhando, acredito que algo que disse o tenha feito se arrepender de suas palavras e seguiu falando:

_- Aonde vai?_

_- A um lugar onde não possa ver-te. _– continuei caminhando sem olha-lo diretamente.

_- Sango não fique agitada, pode trazer algum dano ao bebê. – _começou a caminhas atrás de mim.

_- Não acontecerá nada ao bebê, sei me cuidar sozinha._

Continuei caminhando, você estava atrás de mim quase correndo para alcançar-me, sempre fui muito rápida, me desesperei ao escutar-te, escutar seu arrependimento, gritava como um louco para que eu me virasse, mas eu te ignorei e aumentei o passo, um erro um grave erro. Sai correndo e tu fizeste o mesmo, cada vez ia mais rápido e tentava me alcançar mais o álcool te subiu ao cérebro impedindo-te de correr mais rápido, algo que para mim era uma grande vantagem. Ao final da rua parei e comecei a respirar rapidamente o suor transbordava pelo meu corpo, cada vez me sentia mais cansada, ao dobrar a esquina te vi, estava quase me alcançando mais o cansaço também o pegara, minha vontade de não querer falar com você, de não querer encarar a realidade, minha vontade de despertar desse terrível pesadelo me fez tomar a pior decisão, cruzei a rua sem me importar se vinha carro ou não.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

"Todos estão gritando

Tento fazer um som

Mas ninguém me ouve

Estou escorregando no precipício

Estou pendurado por um fio

Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo."

Tarde... era muito tarde, um carro me havia pego, em 5 segundos vi minha vida passar, a ultima coisa que escutei foi sua voz gritando meu nome com um grande desespero, agora me encontro jogada no chão frio, continuo viva, sinto a dor, meu vestido azul ficou vermelho com meu sangue, te vejo correr ao meu lado com olhos chorosos que agora possuía, te sinto tomar minha mão e me agarrar com muita firmeza.

- _Está do...en...do..._

_- Fica calma Sango, não aconteceu nada, está bem, juro que está bem, tem que estar..._

O senti apertar minhas mãos como se não quisesse me deixar ir a um abismo qual me encontrava, me lembro das lagrimas cristalinas na qual manchava sua face. Como esquecer? Se as posso sentir no meu corpo, era a primeira e a ultima vez que o via chorar daquele jeito, e na verdade foi meu pior momento.

_- Está do...en...do, tenho me...do..._

_- MALDIÇÃO ALGUEM CHAME UMA AMBULANCIA!_

Cada vez mais você se desesperava e sua cara mostrava uma grande dor que não podia imaginar ver em seu semblante, suas mão começaram a se mover a procura de um celular que tinha guardado, uma grande multidão de pessoas começaram a assistir um espetáculo no qual eu era a protagonista, todas murmuravam coisas que não conseguia ouvir, por fim um rapaz havia ligado para a ambulância.

_- Não se preocupe meu amor, a ambulância já vai chegar e tudo vai acabar bem, vamos voltar para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido._

Me disse isso mas eu sentia que estava perdendo o calor corporal... o calor da vida.

_- Não que...ro per...de...lo Mirok... – _falava isso em meio as lagrimas com a mão em meu ventre.

_- não vai perder! Nosso filho vai nascer -. _Colocou a mão em meu ventre. – _você vai se recuperar, isso tudo já vai acabar, tudo vai terminar logo. - _chorava como uma criança pequena. – _Sango você vai melhorar, nossa filha vai nascer e prometo passar mais tempo com você._

_- Mi...ro...ku..._

_- Fale amor._

_- Me...pro...me...te que vai ser...mui...to...fe...liz..._

_- Claro que vou ser feliz mais ao seu lado._

_- O...bri...ga...do por me dar esses ma...ra...vi...lho...sos anos de minha vida. – _sorri. – _graças a você descobri o que é o amor de verdade e me dói ter que perde-te, me dói ter que me despedir assim._

_- Não diga isso Sango, não, não se vá. – _chorava desesperadamente. – _eu te amo, te amo, te amo, não, não te quero perder assim, não, não dessa maneira, minha linda não se de por vencida, você tem que viver, prefiro morrer mil vezes do que aconteça isso com você, Sango eu te amo, não me faça isso._

_- Mirok... você vai refazer sua vi...da, vai se casar com uma mu...lher que vai te amar mu...i...to mais que eu, que vai te dar milhões de filhos, você vai ser muito feliz... me prometa isso..._

_- Claro que vou me casar Sango, mas com você! Nós teremos uma maravilhosa lua de mel... você vai entrar por aquela igreja de branco como sempre quis. Vamos viver tudo isso, vamos no casar e vamos ser felizes para sempre como nos contos de fada._

Você chorava desesperadamente, as lagrimas se misturavam com o sangue, mas eu pude notar.

_- Olhe... apenas nunca me esqueça, e nunca esqueça também que eu...te amo._

Soltei suas mãos e lentamente fui fechando os olhos, gritaste fortemente meu nome me pegaste no colo e choraste sobre mim, a ambulância por fim havia chegado, mas já era tarde, o medico mediu meu pulso confirmando algo que você não queria acreditar, pegaram meu corpo inerte colocaram sobre a maca e me cobriram com um pano branco.

- _NÃO ELA NÃO ESTÁ MORTA, TIREM ESSE PANO DA CABEÇA DELA! SANGO NÃO ESTÁ MORTA! NÃO ESTA! – _gritava com toda a força que seus pulmões permitiam.

Ao ver que levavam meu corpo agarrou o doutor e quase o matou, se lembra? Eu não lembro muito bem, queria abraçar-me mas não deixaram.

O funeral foi a pior experiência que já havia vivido em minha vida, o céu chorava e eu escutava os soluços de todos que me amavam, meus pais, meus amigos e você também estava ali, minha mãe chorava em frente ao meu túmulo e não se importava se estava chovendo, meu pai dizia palavras para todos presentes, meus amigos colocavam rosas brancas sobre meu túmulo, mas você... você estava ali sério guardando para si tudo que sentia no momento, seus belos sorrisos haviam desaparecidos... os sorrisos que embalavam nossas noites de amor.

Logo tudo tinha acabado, logo o enterro havia terminado, todos foram embora do cemitério mais você ficou, colocou seu ramo de rosas vermelhas as únicas que estavam ali, pois todas as outras eram brancas, você sentou na beira do meu túmulo e falou com voz suave:

-_ já te estranho meu amor, não sabe por quanto tempo desejo ver-te, quero chorar mais não posso, prometi a ti que ia ser feliz, mas como espera que eu seja feliz se não está ao meu lado? Como? Meu amor, te juro que todos os dias te visitarei e cuidarei de ti, sempre, sempre, se pode me escutar quero que escute agora, lembre-se que te amo, não sabe o quanto eu desejo estar aqui e te abraçar, te mimar, brincar com seus cabelos, quero te sentir Sango, te quero, te quero, por que SE FOI? Por que não agüentou? Por quê? Por quê? É TUDO MINHA CULPA! ODEIO-ME POR ISSO!_

Depois de ter chorado longos minutos, pegou do bolso do seu casaco um colar de prata com um coração de diamantes.

_- Isso eu ia te dar no dia da festa, não precioso, é seu e sempre será._

Se levantou do lugar e se pois a andar.

**So I try to hold on to  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

"Então eu tento me apoiar em

Um tempo em que nada importava

E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu

E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz

Não, eu não consigo"

**Flash Back**

- _Olhe! Por Deus olhe isso!_

_- Olhar o que Sango?_

_- Este vestido é lindo! – disse pegando a revista que lia e te passava._

_- Você gosta? Pra mim é normal._

_- É que não entende. Esse vestido é como o de uma princesa, seria perfeito para o nosso casamento, seria como num conto de fadas, felizes para sempre._

_- Se este vestido significa tanto para você eu o comprarei e usará ele em nosso casamento._

_- Obrigado! Você é o maximo... te amo! – te abrasei e lhe dei um grande beijo.- Seremos felizes para sempre? – perguntando após o beijo._

_- Sim, para sempre!_

**Fim do Flash Back**

**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

"Eu cometi meus erros

Não há pra onde fugir

A noite continua

Enquanto estou desaparecendo

Estou cansado desta vida

Eu só quero gritar

Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?"

Não posso acreditar que já se tenha passado anos desde que sai deste mundo, mas ainda continuo aqui, te vendo dormir calmamente em sua cama mas sempre tem horríveis pesadelos quando se lembra de tudo que aconteceu, é a manha do dia do meu aniversario e te vejo levantar com um grande sorriso e muita paz, talvez minhas palavras de noite te fizeram raciocinar um pouco e talvez uma nova amiga venhas a conhecer.

Outra vez como toda a semana vai a minha lapide me deixar uma rosa vermelha mas desta vez acompanhado por sua nova amiga no qual te faz sorrir.

Conversara comigo novamente, mas dessa vez me dou conta que minhas palavras funcionaram, me dou conta que finalmente é feliz.

E se você é feliz...

Eu também sou...

Lembra Mirok? Felizes para sempre!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**E **então o que acharam? Eu não gostei muito, na verdade nunca tinha tentado um "Mirok e Sango" e achei meio estranho... Espero que tenham gostado e se acharem que eu mereço mandem revieiws!

kiss... ;º


End file.
